Forever Are Strong
by HCBalwayshappy
Summary: Numbuh's 1-4 Are fighting. Can Numbuh Five help them forgive each other, or will they split up? First FanFic hope you like it! Disclaimer I do not own KND


Forever Are Strong

a KND story by,

HCBalwayshappy

She was just listening to her music while reading a magazine. Everything seemed normal. It was a regular day, well minus the missions and stuff. It was actually pretty quiet. Just about too quiet. When... Bang! The whole tree house shook. Abigail Lincoln (Abby), or A.K.A Numbuh Five. Took off her head phones and stood up as Hoagie P. Gilligan A.K.A Numbuh Two. Burst through the door into the living room.

"Alright," He shouted, "Who did it?"

Abby glanced around the room. Wallabee Beatles (Wally) A.K.A Numbuh Four Who was playin video games with Kuki Sanban A.K.A Numbuh Three paused it and looked at Numbuh Two with a confused expression. Kuki tilted her head to the side with an expression that clearly said "huh". Numbuh Five was just about to ask Hoagie what he was talking about when Nigel Uno A.K.A Numbuh One came through the door.

"Numbuh Two! What is all this commotion about?" He asked his head tilted down and his eyes peering at him over his sunglasses.

Giving the British boy his most evil glare Hoagie answered, "Someone," He glanced around the room meeting everyone's eyes, "deliberatley attempted to destroy my latest invention by putting Nacho Cheese inside of the compartment that held all the wires. Wires don't work when there is cheese on them y'know!" He yelled. Numbuh Four was slowly trying to walk out of the room. Numbuh Five saw him and shook her head.

"Numbuh Two," Numbuh one said cooly in his British accent, "I'm sure no one here meant to do that to your invention and whoever did it is really sorry."

"They better be," He muttered underneath his breath.

"um, Numbuh Two?" Wally asked sheepishly in his Australian accent from across the room.

"What is it Numbuh Four?"

"I sorta - well I - I PUT THE CHEESE IN THERE I:M SORRY!" He yelled out.

"YOU WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"I thought it was a cheese container."

"WITH WIRES! How could you be so stupid?" Hoagie asked.

"Well, I thought I don't know..."

"Numbuh four I can't beleive you did that It took me months to make that... I was almost done too." Hoagie said that last part quietly.

"Well maybe if you didn't make it look loike a cheese containa' then I wouldn't have put the cheese in ther," Numbuh four stated.

"WHat? I didn't make it look like... UGH! Numbuh Four you are so dead..."

"You can't kill Wally!" Numbuh Three yelled in her cheery voice.

"I wasn' goin..."

"HE didn't do anything," Kuki interrupted.

"DIDN:T do anything numbuh three..."

"Hoagie, you and Wally just apologize to each other, so we can get back to what we were doing," Numbuh one said.

"ME Apologize, Why? He's the one who did, That little shorty should get punished," Numbuh two yelled.

"Don' Call ME SHORTY!" Numbuh Four shrieked and ran towards Numbuh Two Fists in the air. He jumped onto Numbuh Two and started calling him all kinds of names like Fatzo and Geek Freak. Numbuh five rushed over and pulled numbuh Four off Numbuh Two.

"Seriously Guys this is stupid," Numbuh One said.

"Stupid! STUPID! The only thing that is stupid is yo head baldy!" Numbuh Two screamed mad that numbuh 1 pretty much just called him stupid. Their leaders face turned Red and he turned to face numbuh 2.

"I'd prefer not to be called that Hoagie." You could hear the anger rising in his voice.

"Oh, yeah...How about Chrome dome ...Hairless freak."

Numbuh 1 ran at numbuh two and started yelling at him, calling him names, and numbuh four names which made Wally mad and he joined the fight. Then KuKi heard something about :Cruddy Rainbow Monkeys: And joined in the fight yelling at them that fighting was stupid. And Rainbow Monkeys were adorable.

Abby on the other hand stood outside of the quarrel and watched. The noises reached her ears, and she started to lose patience. The second in command/spy for sector V couldn't take it anymore. The quiet one Yelled! "WILL Y'ALL JUST SHUT UP!" The insults died down and they all stared at Numbuh Five. Unable too see her expression, because her eyes were hidden underneath her red hat. "This fightin'... It's gotta stop... were best friends...we shouldn't be fightin' ova' this are ya with me?" She asked putting her hand out. They stared at the hand then at her, They believed her words, but their anger clouded their judgement. They walked away leaving the operative behind.

**Three Days Later...**

The tree house was silent. They didn't talk to each other anymore not since that day. In fact, the only person they talked too was Abby. They all came to her with their problems and complaints. Over the past through days she hardly could get some sleep because someone would come in telling her how stupid things were, and she'd try to reason with them, but they wouldn't listen. Yet they still came. Their were dark circles under her eyes, and she looked as if she had been crying herself. But she did a good job covering that up with her hat.

They ate breakfast in silence, the only sound was the crunching of Rainbow Monkey Munchy cereal. At least that was the only sound when a red alarm went off in the treehouse. No one said anything.

"To the control room!" Abby yelled and they all followed after her.

"Sector V, come in," Said Rachel McKenzie A.K.A Supreme leader of the Kids next door Numbuh 362.

Numbuh five being the first one to enter answered the call "Numbuh Five of Sector V here."

"Oh good, where's numbuh one." Numbuh five looked behind her and said that he was coming.

"Ok, Well we got a call from one of our scouts Mr. Fibb and Mr. Wink are attacking one of the playgrounds again. And your team has been assigned to the job you in?"

"You got it." Numbuh five said and ended the transmission.

She looked at numbuh one, he didn't say anything, so she stepped in "ok numbuh two prepare the scamper, Numbuh's Four and Three get the weapon. Meet at the platform in five. got it?" They nodded and left the room without a word. She looked over at numbuh one, "Numbuh one," SHe said putting her hand on her shoulder, "We need you in this mission. The team needs you."

"Shouldn't we be heading towards the platform Numbuh five," He said in a particularly mean way. 'oh great,' abby thought 'this is gonna be one interestin mission.'

At the playground...

"Look Mr. Fibb it's our enemies the kids next door," He said.

"You're right Mr. Wink it looks like they've come to stop us,"

"It does MR. Fibb Doesn't it?"

"Yes, Mr. Wink what do you say we show them our surprise?"

"That's a great idea Mr. Fibb."

"Thank you ."

The little walker chair that they had been sitting on started to rised. A dome covered the two adults and the chair turned into a giant robot. the five members of sector V looked up at their enemy. They were waiting for the familier cry, but it never came.

"Kids Next Door Battle stations!" Said a voice that definitely wasn't numbuh ones, But numbuh five's. They all rolled into position. Numbuh one's leader skill finally started taking over.

"Numbuh Four shoot at the joints of the leg," He yelled, "Numbuh three Distract!" They didn't move. "What are you doing? Do what I say that's an order." Numbuh one yelled.

"No I ain't gonna do woit you say. Yo no leaduh,"

"What?" And the fight between them started. Then numbuh two cut in, and Numbuh three after that. Numbuh five was left alone with the robot. She started the distraction.

"Hey, Ya stupid Adults, ova' here!" She yelled and blasted her bubblegum blaster at the joint. thye turned around and blasted their lasers at her. She dodged them easily. She kept shooting at them, but their was no way she could take them on alone. She looked over at her teammates and shouted for help. Her reply was.. "Not now Numbuh Five were busy!" That distracted her for a moment. Letting the enemy take a swing at her with one of the legs. It hit and she went flying through the air. landing hard on the ground she slowly stood. up. They fired another laser at her she blasted at them. She knocked them onto only two legs for a moment but then they regained their balance. She used the swing and swung through the air and landed ontop of the dome. and blasted her gum at it. It cracked the glass and broke. Abby fell in and her foot accidentally hit the self destruct button.

"That is not good Mr. Fibb."

"Not good at all ." Abby jumped out as they hit the eject button and blasted away. Running she ran towards her friend and pushed them down as it exploded.

"Thanks numbuh five," Numbuh four said as he brushed himself off. THey all nodded in agreement. panting Numbuh five stood up.

"THis has got to stop.. Now! Were a Team and a TEAM sticks together. Without one another we'd fail. We wouldn't make it. But were not just a team were friends! Best friends and if we can't protect each other, care for each other, and FORGIVE eachother. Then we don't deserve to be here. Were strong together and always will be as long as we stay together. We Forever are Strong as a team as friends. So what do you say. Forgive eachother." They nodded and said their apologize.

"Forever Strong?" Numbuh five asked putting her hand out. They nodded and she smiled. "Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"FOREVER STRONG!" They yelled in unison.


End file.
